


It's a Surprise

by rosiethewriter



Series: Clemmings and Kids [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, Future Fic, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosiethewriter/pseuds/rosiethewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventures of Clemmings with kids. Or what happens early Easter Sunday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Surprise

** **

********

** **

 ‘Daddy, daddy, daddy, daddy!’ Luke can hear his son and daughter sing, as they run down the hall towards his room.

He looks over at his alarm clock on his bedside table, 7:30 am glaring back at him. He groans, wishing that just once they would sleep in. The bedroom door is flung open, bouncing off the wall as Daxton and Zoé run into the room. They scramble to his side of the bed, and he waits for the inevitable moment of impact when the two small children would land on he and Michael’s bed. Daxton helps his little sister onto the bed, before climbing up himself, and they start jumping on the bed.

“It’s Easter, it’s Easter, it’s Easter!”

“MERRY EASTER!” Zoé exclaims.

“It’s happy easter, Zoé,” Daxton says, and Luke can almost hear him roll his eyes.

Suddenly there are two small children clambering up Luke’s body, as he pretends to be still asleep. He wants to groan under the weight, but in the end his curiosity at what they would do to him wins, so he remains silent. By now they know better than to wake up Michael in the morning, so he’s always the first one up with the kids.

“Is he dead?” he can hear Zoé ask Daxton.

“No, he’s breaving.” Daxton says, and Luke can feel his finger under his nose.

Luke tries not to laugh and inhales one final time before holding his breath.

“Oh my god, you killed him!” Daxton shouts.

“I did not, Daxton,” Zoé exclaims, on the verge of tears.

“Yes, you did! You asked if he was dead, and now he’s dead.”

“I’m going to tell dada!”

“Oh, you’re going to wake up the sleeping bear?” Daxton asks her.

That’s when Luke cannot contain it any longer, and he bursts out laughing, startling both of the kids. He opens his eyes, and Zoé lets out a sob startling both Luke and Daxton.

“I taught you were dead!” Zoé exclaims.

“Thought...” Daxton corrects her.

“Shut up, Daxton!” She says, pushing him.

“Why are you heathens in our room?!?” Michael whines, pulling his pillow over his head. “Out, go watch cartoons or some shit.” He says, reaching blindly for Luke’s shirt pulling him into his side.

“SHIT, SHIT, SHIT!” Zoé chants.

“YOU SAID SHIT!” Daxton exclaims, hand over his mouth.

“OUTTTT!” Michael exclaims, pointing in the direction of the door.

“But we’re hungry,” Daxton says, rubbing his stomach.

“You’ll eat when we decide to feed you, except Zoé. You can have a pop tart.”

“No, no pop tarts,” Luke says. “Go watch cartoons, and I’ll be out to make a proper breakfast in a bit.”

Zoé and Daxton slide off the bed without another word and walk out of the bedroom.

“It’s Easter.” Luke whispers, cuddling into Michael.

“I don’t give a shit what it is; I’m sleeping.”

“Language, Michael.”

“Blow me.”

“No, you haven’t earned it.”

“I’m not five.”

“You sure?”

“Pretty sure a five-year-old can’t do what I did to you last night.” He says, and Luke blushes.

“Shut up.” He says, and Michael laughs.

Just then, the door is flung open again, and Daxton looks like he’s going to vomit. “Zoé pissed herself.”

Luke lifts up and looks down at him confused. “She has a diaper on though…”

“She told me she's pissed herself,” Daxton says, and Michael sniggers.

“Okay, first stop saying that word.”

“What word?” He asks, innocently.

“Daxton...” Luke warns.

“Fine, sorry.” He says rolling his eyes.

“Let’s go,” Luke says, sliding out of bed and leading Daxton out of the bedroom.

When they reach the playroom, Zoé is hiding behind the door.

“Zoé, what’s wrong?” Luke asks.

“I had an accident...” She whimpers.

“What do you mean?” Luke asks, bending down to her level.

“I pee in my pants.”

“Zo Zo, it’s okay you have a pull up on.”

“I is okay?” She asks.

“Yes, you are brilliant.” He says kissing her forehead

“Let’s go change you and make something to eat,” Luke says, as he takes Zoé to her room and changes her into clean training pants. After he's finished with Zoé, he takes both kids to the kitchen to make breakfast.

“Daddy, I help,” Zoé says, tugging on his shirt.

“You help?” He asks, stirring pancake batter.

“Yes, I help.” She says as she lifts her arms making grabby hands for him to lift her.

He wraps an arm around her middle and lifts her onto the bench top. “Okay, you want to put blueberries or chocolate chips in the pancakes?” Luke asks her.

“Dada, be mad if we put blueburries.” She says looking up at him.

“Berries” Luke corrects her.

“Blueberrrrries.” She says, overenunciating this time and Luke laughs.

** **

****

“Does this belong to you?” Michael asks, and Luke turns around to see Daxton hanging over Michael's shoulder.

“No, I’m pretty sure that one belongs to you,” Luke says, with a laugh.

“No, that one belongs me to.” He says pointing at Zoé.

“Pfft...yeah okay,” Luke says.

“I don’t like your tone,” Michael says, narrowing his eye as he crowds into Luke’s personal space, Daxton still over his arm.

“I don’t like your...your hair,” Luke says, trying to and failing to be mean.

“What are we 14 again?”

“Just kiss him already!” Daxton and Zoé both say exasperated, and probably a little hungry,

“As you wish.” Michael says, swooping forward and pulling Luke into a kiss.

“Can we eat now?” Daxton asks annoyed.

“I told you that one was yours.” Luke murmurs, as he pulls away from Michael.

** **

****

After a proper Australian brekkie they make their way to the sitting room to open Easter baskets, Zoé clinging to Michael the whole way.

“Dada, when we see Mimi?” Zoé asks him.

“In a little bit, right now it’s time to see what the Easter bunny brought you and Dax.” He replies, swinging her around as she hangs from his arm.

“But I wanna see Mimi, an Uncle Jack, an uncle Ben.”

“You’ll see them in a little bit though...” Michael says swooping her up into his arms, tickling her belly.

“Stap dada!” She squeals laughing.

“NO!” he says tossing her up in the air.

“Michael, seriously?” Luke asks exasperated.

They had to be at his parent's house for Easter dinner by 5, and it was already 11.

“Daddy is being a drongo,” Michael whispers to Zoé, and she giggles.

“Why do you seem to have the need to piss me off?” Luke asks him.

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Can’t we just be normal for once?” Luke asks.

“Normal?”

“Just forget it, come on Zo...” Luke says, taking Zoé from Michael and going into the lounge to open her Easter basket.

Michael stands by the entrance to the lounge and takes pictures of the kids as they unwrap their gifts. Zoé was obsessed with the movie Tangled, so they got her a tangled inspired gift basket; while they got Daxton Hot Wheels and a track to race them on. Before Luke even had a chance Daxton was already opening up the cars, screaming how cool it all was. Zoé, on the other hand, carefully unwrapped her gifts with Luke’s help.

“WOW, I GOT A CROWN!” She says in awe, looking down at the replica crown. “Dada look! I’m a princess.” She says placing the crown on her head, her excitement only grows when she sees she also got a plushie Maximus. “I gots a max!” She says hugging it and falling over.

Luke chances looking over to Michael to find he wasn’t standing there anymore. He hates when he and Michael fight, even if they are little ones. He just wanted everyone to get along all the time. His self-pity doesn’t last long though, because Zoé climbs onto his lap. “Thank you, Daddy. I love it sooooo much.” She sighs, cuddling into his embrace.

**********  
**

********

 

 

** **

“Zoé, come here!” He hears Michael shout from the other room.

Zoé scrambles to get up and runs towards the bathroom, Luke following close behind. “What?” She asks skidding to a stop.

“Look,” Michael says pointing to the toilet, and she timidly walks into the bathroom.

Once she gets closer, she see a note taped to the toilet saying “Oops, forgot to flush” with jelly beans sitting at the bottom of the toilet. She gasps and her eyes get really big as she looks from Luke to Michael and back again. Luke bites his lip, trying not laugh.

“Daxton, come quick the Easter bunny shit jelly beans in the toilet!” Zoé exclaims, making both Michael and Luke burst out laughing. “Daxton!” She calls running out of the room to go fetch her brother.

“I thought you said, that you wouldn’t celebrate Easter because it was just another overly commercialized holiday.”

“Yeah, well what can I...umph” Michael grunts as Luke pulls him close kissing him.

“You are such a shit sometimes, but...” Luke says, not pulling away from him completely.

“Shut up...” Michael says, pulling him back in for another kiss.

They pull away from each other as they hear bare feet hitting the wood floor, as Zoé and Daxton come running back to the bathroom. Luke huddles close to Michael to allow both children room to inspect the toilet. Michael throws his arm over Luke’s shoulders pulling him, so Luke’s back is against his chest.

“No, way!” Daxton exclaims. “Bunnies sh...poop jelly beans?!” He says, stopping himself when Luke clears his throat.

“No, only Easter bunnies,” Luke says worried about would happen if Daxton really though all bunnies pooped jellybeans

Michael sniggers, hiding his face in the back of Luke's neck, and Luke squirms away from him ticklish. "Stoppp..." Luke laughs, pushing him.

“Are we going to sit in the toilet all day, or are we gonna go see Mimi Liz?” Daxton asks, rolling his eyes

“We all need to get dressed first,” Luke says.

“Come on, Dada!” Zoé says, pulling on Michael’s hand.

“Oh, um...okay,” Michael says, allowing her to lead him out of the bathroom, and up the stairs to her room.

** **

** **

He looks over his shoulder at Luke for help, but he just shrugs. Luke usually handled dressing Zoé, because Michael just didn’t do girl stuff, he had no idea how to do hair, and for some inexplicable reason Luke did. He helps Zoé put on a skirt and a striped top and throws a headband on.

“Okay, you’re done.” He says.

“But, dada my hair.” She says, brow furrowed

“It’s fine, no one’s going to be looking at your hair.

“But daddy always does my hair good.”

“How’s it going in here?” Luke asks peeking into the bedroom.

“DADDY!” Zoé exclaims, and he walks fully into the room.

“Skulls? Really, Michael, it’s Easter!”

“Hey, I got her dressed didn’t I?”

“My mum will kill us both if we bring her there dressed like that.”

“Then you dress her. I did it my way and obviously it’s not good enough."

“Hey, I didn’t say it wasn’t good enough,” Luke says, stopping Michael.

“You just said your mum would kill us."

“Yeah well, you know how my mum is,” Luke says, taking Michael’s hand in his and giving it a squeeze.

“Mimi, my daddies, are taking too long can you come get me?” They hear Daxton say out in the hallway.

“Daxton, what are you doing?” Michael sighs, walking out of Zoé’s room to find him on the phone talking to Liz. “What did we say about using the phone without asking?” Michael asks, prying it out of his hand.

“BUT WAIT, MIMI I GOTTA TALK TO HER!” He says, trying to grab it back from Michael.

“Hello? Dax? Michael?” Liz says, getting worried when she receives no response.

“Hello?” Michael says, placing the phone up to his ear while keeping one hand on Daxton’s head to hold him in place.

“Michael is everything okay?”

“Everything is awesome.” He sings, and he can practically feel her roll her eyes.

“Michael seriously, I get a call from Dax telling me to come and get him and you are joking around?”

“He's being a brat is all. He’s perfect..ow Daxton no!” he says, as Daxton bites his arm.

“Michael what’s going on?”

“The little shit just bit me.”

“He bit you?!”

“Yes, he didn’t break the skin though, so I think I’ll survive.”

“What is going on out here?” Luke asks walking into the hallway. Zoé balancing on his hip in a dress and her hair in a bun.

“Your son bit me,” Michael says glaring at Daxton.

“I WANT MIMI!” Daxton says, stomping his foot.

“He bit you?” Luke asks, confused with all the chaos going on.

“HELLO?!” Liz exclaims, trying to figure out what the hell was going on over there.

“Mum?” Luke asks, taking the phone from Michael as he disciplines Daxton.

“Luke, what the hell is going on over there?”

“I’m sorry are you really my mum?” Luke asks, shocked at her choice of words.

“Lucas don’t mess around with me.”

“Everything is fine, Mummmmmm, Daxton is just being a shit about waiting. Oh, and Michael dressed Zoé this morning, so I had to re-dress her.” He says, figuring that it should explain it all.

“So basically, what you are telling me is that it’s all Michael's fault?”

“I...did not say that.” Luke responds, afraid of what Liz would do to Michael.

“I didn’t do anything!” He hears Daxton cry from in his room.

“I better go before Michael kills our son,” Luke says

“Alright, well I’ll see you all in a little bit.” Liz sighs.

“Yep, a little bit. Love bye.” Luke says, already distracted about getting everyone to his mum’s in time for dinner.

“Daddy!” Daxton cries, trying to appeal to Luke.

“Sorry, buddy, you know better...” Luke sighs, trying to will himself to be strong and not go in there and be the good cop.

After what feels like forever, everyone is finally ready and in the car.

“We go to Mimi’s!” Zoé sings as Michael loads her into her car seat. “Dada, we go to Mimi’s!”

“Yes, we are!” Michael replies, buckling the belts on her car seat.

  ****

** **

 He gets behind the wheel, and wait’s as Luke runs back in to get the ‘Frozen’ DVD Zoé got last week, because her last one broke. Or rather, he couldn’t take listening to the movie again so he threw it out, but no need to split hairs. When Luke gets in the car and slides the DVD into the player, Michael can’t help but groan making him laugh.

“What?” Luke asks.

“That fucking movie, it was cute the first 20 times...now it’s just old.”

“There is one thing I got them for Easter that they haven’t seen yet...” Luke says, holding up a gift bag. “These are more for us than them though.” He adds handing it to Michael.

“Please be something to do with sex...” Michael whispers under his breath.

“It’s for them, you dick!”

“If I get some then I’ll be happier, so that does help them out a bit, yeah?”

Luke’s cheeks flame red, “Just open it.” He says.

Michael pulls out the tissue paper and finds two boxes of Bluetooth headphones. “THANK FUCK!” Michael exclaims, pulling Luke halfway across the center console to kiss him. “Here, put these on!” Michael says, throwing the headphones in the back seat.

Daxton pushes him away from him on the seat, leaning his head on the window. Meanwhile, Zoé puts hers on and waits patiently for the movie to start. As soon as they pull onto the road, Luke starts the movie, and Zoé squeals excitedly, and in no time she starts singing along with the music.

“Daddy, does she have to sing?” Daxton complains.

“Zo,” Luke says, turning in his seat.

“Yes, Daddy?” She shouts, unable to hear her own voice.

Luke holds his finger up to his mouth, signaling for her to quiet down.

“‘Kay, Daddy.” She says, barely taking her eyes off the screen.

45 minutes and 3 bathroom breaks later they finally reach Luke’s parents house, and for Michael it couldn’t have come soon enough. Everyone’s patience was running thin, and seeing the house was like a breath of fresh air.

The car is barely in park before Daxton and Zoé are unbuckling their car seats. Daxton flings the door open, and both he and Zoé run up to the house, where Liz is waiting for them on the front steps for cuddles and kisses.

“Mimi!” Both kids exclaim, climbing all over her.

“My babies!” She exclaims, and Michael and Luke look at each other rolling their eyes.

She hugs them both tightly, kissing their faces all over. “Mimi, I go potty on the potty now!” Zoé says excitedly.

“You do?!” She asks shocked, and Zoé beams nodding her head. “You are a big girl then!”

“I am.”

“Mimi, I...go to school every day!” Daxton says, feeling left out.

“You do?!” She exclaims with just as much enthusiasm, and he beams.

“Yep!” He nods his head.

“My babies are all grown up!” Liz feigns sadness, and Daxton and Zoé giggle. “I believe there may be a surprise inside the lounge.” She says holding the door open and both kids take off running.

“Hi mum,” Luke says, setting the bags he was holding down to hug her properly.

“MUM!” Michael says, throwing his arms open and wrapping them around the both of them.

“It feels so good to have all my babies here.” She says, freeing one arm from around Luke to hug Michael before they pull away from each other.

“Couldn’t have come soon enough.” Michael sighs shuddering.

“Stop being overdramatic, Michael. It was not even that bad this time.”

“Urm, the only reason it wasn’t bad for you was because you were practically asleep before we even left the drive. I had Dax kicking the back of my seat the entire ride.”

“Do you need a whambulance?” Luke asks, and Michael glares at him.

“Stop quoting Leah.” Michael pouts and Luke sticks his tongue out at him.

“Bite me…”

“Don’t tempt me,” Michael says, with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Alright, that’s enough you two, let’s go see what damage the children have done,” Liz says, ushering them inside.

Liz takes the children’s bags from Luke and Michael to lighten their loads and opens the door for them. No sooner are they through the front door does a fight break out in the lounge.

“DAXON FLECHER THAT’S MINE!” Zoé yells.

“No, it’s not Zoé Elizabet.” He replies, making fun of her.

“Okay, you know what, I’ve had enough. Let’s go, everyone is going to take a nap before dinner.” Michael says, grabbing both children and hauling them upstairs.

“I’m not tired!” Zoé whines.

“Then you will lay there, and dream of the time when you will be free,” Michael says, finally at his breaking point.

Luke and Liz both look at each other with raised eyebrows, trying not to laugh. Who would have thought that Michael would one day be referencing Disney movies?

“Well, that was interesting…” Liz says, leading Luke into the kitchen to make tea.

“Very.” Luke agrees.

“You hungry?” She asks, and he shakes his head laying his head down on the counter.

Luke hears Michael come into the kitchen but remains with his head down. Michael takes a seat next to him and leans his head on Luke. “What’s wrong?” Luke murmurs, turning to look at him.

“Tired,” Micheal says, rubbing the side of his face on the soft fabric of Luke’s shirt.

“Let’s go,” Liz says, holding a tray of cups with tea.

Luke and Michael stand up and follow her into the lounge. Michael sits in the corner of the wrap around sofa, and Luke curls up next to him, both nursing their cuppas. They sit in silence just enjoying each other’s company, not really having anything to talk about.

Once they are finished with their tea, Luke and Michael stretch out on the sofa. Michael scoots down so he’s laying on his back, and Luke lays on his side, his head on Michael’s chest watching the tv show Liz had turned on. Michael buries his fingers in the hair at the top of Luke’s head, scratching gently. Luke hides his grin in the fabric of Michael’s shirt. Not long after that, Michael’s breathing evens out as he falls asleep, lulling Luke to sleep shortly after that.

Roughly an hour later Luke wakes up disoriented until he realizes he’s at his Mum’s. He looks up at Michael to see he was still fast asleep and flops back down, burying his head in the crook of Michael’s arm and chest. “Michael?” Luke groans, shaking him awake.

“What is it with you people today? Can’t you see I’m sleeping?” He asks, draping his arm over his eyes to shield them from the light.

“If we waited for you to wake up we would never eat,” Luke says sitting up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

Luke gets up and wanders into the kitchen, to find Zoé and his mum decorating peeps, because they didn’t already have enough sugar on them. “Hi,” Luke mumbles, coming to stand behind Zoé.

“Daddy!” Zoé squeals, spinning on the stool to face him before throwing herself at him.

“Umf…” Luke grunts catching her, and she wraps her arms around his neck. Luke cuddles her, and she giggles as his stubble tickles her neck. “Where’s your brother?” He asks.

“Ouside with Uncle Jack,” Zoé says.

“Oh thank God, I thought he was still sleeping,” Luke says, and Liz laughs.

“Come on, Zoé, let’s go see what the boys are doing,” Liz says, holding her arms out.

“Geez, Zoé,” Luke says, steadying her as she throws herself at Liz.

Once they are gone, Luke wanders back into the lounge. He looks around the dark room, before laying in his previous spot, only this time he lays on his stomach, his chin resting on Michael’s chest. “Michael…” He whispers. “Michaelll…” He tries again. “Mic…”

“Say my name one more time, and I’ll push you off the sofa,” Michael grunts, cutting him off the third time.

“It’s almost…dinner time” Luke starts, grabbing Michael’s arms as he tries to shove him off the sofa.

“What did I just say?” He growls, opening one eye to glare at Luke.

“I didn’t say your name though.”

“Fuck you.”

“Later, if you are good,” Luke replies trying not to laugh, and Michael almost snaps his neck turning to look at him.

“You are a tease...” Michael glares when he sees Luke’s expression.

“Do you really think we would ever do that with my parents under the same roof?” Luke asks.

“But they are outside, and we are all alone…” Michael says trailing his hand up Luke’s thigh, making him blush.

“No, Michael.” He says laughing, as Michael tugs on his hand trying to bring him closer.

“Come on, who will know?”

“I will…”

“Boys, it’s dinner time,” Liz says, appearing in the entryway of the lounge.

Luke looks up startled by Liz’s sudden presence and looks like he wants the world to swallow him up whole. He looks from her to Michael and back again, “Urm...okay be right there.” He says forcing a smile, and she nods eyeing them carefully before walking back outside. “Oh my God.” He says, burying his face in the cushion.

“And apparently now so will your mum…” Michael laughs, sitting up.

“I hate you.” Luke mumbles, into the cushion.

“Come on…” Michael says, standing.

“No, just leave me here to die.”

“Oh come on, we’ve been together for like ten years, you really think your mum doesn’t know we have sex?”

“Arrgh! Never say my mum and sex in the same sentence ever again!” Luke whines, allowing Michael to pull him up.

“You’re the one that started it,” Michael says, leading the way outside.

“Daddddddyyyy!” Zoé comes running, burying her face in Luke’s legs.

“Zo, what’s wrong?” He asks, pulling her up into his arms.

“Are Dada and you gonna get divorces?” She says crying, and Luke looks at Michael confused.

“Now what would make you think that?” Luke asks, wiping her cheeks dry.

“B’cause Uncle Jack says you used to hate each ova, and when Gwen’s Mummy and Daddy hated each other they get divorces.”

“Why would you tell a two-year-old that?” Luke asks his brother incredulously.

“THREE!” She shouts, interrupting them.

“Sorry, almost three-year-old.” Luke corrects himself.

“I wasn’t specifically talking to Zoé. I was talking to Daxton, and Celeste brought it up.”

“Why?”

“Because the neighbor’s daughter was being mean to him, and he said he hated her. So, I told him saying you hated someone was not nice, and that she is probably mean to him because she likes him, and that’s where Celeste brought up you two. She must have just overheard the last part.”

“See, Zoe, everything is okay,” Michael says, rubbing her back, her face still buried in the crook of Luke’s neck.

“No,” She whines, sleepily not having taken a nap in the afternoon. Instead choosing to play with the toys in the spare room.

“Shhh…” Luke says, swaying from side to side.

“Kiss Dada.” She says, motioning for Michael. Michael leans forward to kiss her, but she places her hand on his mouth stopping him, which leads to him fake biting the pads underneath her fingers. She lifts her head and glares at him, “No Dada, kiss daddy.”

When Luke hesitates Liz steps in, “Lucas, just kiss him already so we can eat.”

“Bu…”

“Oh for the love of God,” Michael says, pulling Luke to him and kissing him. “Good?” He asks Zoé, and she nods her head sliding out of Luke’s arms and running to sit at the table.

As soon as Luke and Michael sit down everyone dives into their food. Dishes are being passed from one end to the other. Luke fixes Zoé’s plate, and Liz helps Daxton cut his food. The first 10 minutes are chaotic until everyone has their food, and then there is silence. “Daddy where's mine?” Zoé starts to whine.

“Zoé, what did we talk about the other day?” Luke admonishes her.

“Bein’ patient.” She says, head down.

“And?”

“No more whining.”

“Because?”

“I’m a big girl now.” She huffs.

“Good, here’s your food.” He says, handing her plate to her.

She takes it from him and immediately digs in. Luke opens his mouth to ask her what she should say, but Michael stops him by squeezing the back of his neck. “Just let it go.” He murmurs, and Luke grins at him.

“You’ve been watching ‘Frozen’ again, haven’t you?”

“No,” Michael says glaring at him.

“Don’t lie.” Luke laughs.

“I can’t help that your daughter won’t watch anything but ‘Frozen’ or ‘Tangled’.”

“Yeah, but just because she’s watching it doesn’t mean you have to. I do other things when she’s watching tv.”

“Shut up,” Michael says, pushing Luke’s face away making him laugh.

“Boys…” Liz warns from across the table, and they look at each other raising their eyebrows before laughing.

“MOTHER VOICE!” Michael whoops and Liz rolls her eyes trying not to laugh.

After dinner and some Easter themed activities, Liz had planned, the kids get washed up and put to bed. Michael and Luke  go back outside to sit on the swing on the back patio. Luke leans into Michael and sighs, taking in the quiet.

“Listen…” Luke whispers, relishing in the ambient noise.

“What am I listening for?” Michael asks arm slung casually over Luke’s shoulders.

“The silence.” Luke responds, rolling his eyes.

“How am I supposed to listen for silence?” Michael asks, and Luke narrows his eyes at him.

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“Yes, I do,” Luke says, leaning away from Michael.

“Luke,” Michael says poking him.

“Stop, I don’t like you,” Luke says, turning away from him.

“Cuddle?” He asks scooting closer, and Luke shakes his head.

“Go away.”

“Cuddle?”

“Are you two still making fun of that keek Calum made?” Liz asks as she steps out onto the back patio seeing the interaction take place.

“Always,” Michael says, abandoning his efforts to get Luke’s attention, making Liz laugh.

“So, how you boys doing?” Liz asks, sitting across from them at the table.

“Horrible,” Michael says, and Liz laughs.

“You are here with me. Surely, you can’t be feeling horrible.”

“Oh, I love being here with you, it’s this one here I don’t particularly like,” Michael says pointing to Luke.

“Ouch...” Luke says sarcastically, as he rolls his eyes not looking up from his phone. Michael and Liz exchange looks before Michael reaches over him and grabs his phone out of his grip, stuffing it into the waistband of his pants. “Hey! I was working on something.” Luke whines.

“Not anymore, you’re not.”

“You think I’m afraid to go in there and get it?”

“LUCAS!” Liz exclaims, trying to hold back her laughter.

“What?” He asks laughing, as he plays with his lip ring.

“Don’t you dare....” Liz says warning him.

“Ohhhh you just got mother voiced.” Michael laughs.

“Michael, don’t make me scold you too,” Liz says, and he immediately pretends to zip his mouth closed.

“Sorry, Mum.” He says, and she smiles at him.

“No, you’re not.” She says, making Luke laughs.

“It hurts that you don’t believe me…” Michael says faking chest pains, and Luke rolls his eyes.

“Alright, Michael, I believe you...okay?” She asks, seeing his prolonging this thing for a while

“Well, that’s not a smart idea.”

“You know what, I think it’s time I head to bed.” She says standing up, she kisses both Luke and Michael goodnight. “Don’t forget to lock up before you go to bed, okay?” She says and they both nod.

“Nightttt.” They call after her as she walks into the kitchen.

“Can I have my phone back now?” Luke asks, as soon as she’s gone.

“You’ll have to come and get it, Stallion,” Michael says smirking, knowing Luke hates it when he calls him that.

“First, don’t you dare start calling me that again. Second, you can keep the phone I was done anyways.”

“What are you going to do to stop me?” Michael asks.

“I’ll withhold sex.”

“You wouldn’t…” Michael says narrowing his eyes, trying to call his bluff.

“You want to try me?” Luke asks, arching his right eyebrow.

Michael opens his mouth to protest but shakes his head. “Fine, God here,” Michael says, tossings Luke’s phone at him.

Luke cringes when the phone lands next to him. “Thanks...I guess.” He says, picking it up with two fingers and moving it to the floor.

“Now that you got your phone back, come here,” Michael says, holding his hand out to him.

“Why? What are you going to do to me?” Luke asks cautiously because with Michael you could never tell what he was up to.

“For fucks sake, just come here.” Michael grits out.

Luke takes his hand and lets Michael pull him so he was next to him. Luke stares at him for a few seconds expecting Michael to say or do something, but he doesn’t. “Sooooo…” Luke drawls out, unsure of what is going on.

“Shut up,” Michael laughs, pushing him slightly. “I was trying to be romantic.”

“After you decide to put my phone down your pants?”

“Yeah..and?”

“And what, you put my umf,” He says, getting cut off as Michael pulls him to him kissing him, “phone...down…” He continues, as he tries to pull away from Michael, but he has a strong hold on him.

“For the love of God, just shut up and kiss me,” Michael says frustrated, pushing Luke backwards and laying on top of him, kissing the side of his jaw.

“Why do you always have to kiss me there?” Luke asks.

“Because I can,” Michael replies, continuing to kiss and nip at his jaw.

Luke frees his right hand from Michael’s and brings it to the back of his neck, scratching gently. Michael buries his face in the crook of Luke’s neck, kissing lower and lower until he gets to Luke’s collarbone, which he bites making Luke inhale sharply. “Michael!”

“Mmmm?” He says, sucking a love bite onto the skin above his collarbone.

“Michael....” Luke tries again, and he pulls Michael up by the collar of his shirt.

“What?” He asks, trying to duck down to bite at the newly formed love bite.

“Stop…”

“What why?” He whines.

“Let’s go inside…”

“But I want to get you off out here,” Michael replies, kissing Luke’s jaw again.

“Michael, we can’t.”

“Oh yeah? Watch...” He says, starting to work on the button to Luke’s jeans.

“But someone could see,” Luke says, pushing him back.

“Does it look like I give a rats ass?” He asks, staring down at Luke. “Fine…” he huffs.

He climbs off of Luke and pulls him up, and into the house. He pulls him so quickly that Luke barely has time to lock the door behind them. They creep up the stairs, hoping not to wake anyone. At the top of the landing, Michael trips over a toy, making it go off.

“DADDDDDY!” They hear Zoé cry from within Jack and Ben’s old bedroom.

“Let your mum get her,” Michael says, stopping Luke.

“She wants us though.”

“If we go in there she’ll end up in our bed, and I need what was about to happen, to actually fucking happen,” Michael argues with him.

“Just give me fiv…” Luke says getting cut off when they hear a bang and then Zoé wail ‘DADDDDA!’

Luke holds up his hand to signal five minutes, and then open the door to the bedroom. He walks in to find Zoé on the floor with her blanket. “Shhh, it’s okay.” He says, picking her up and cuddling her.

“I hurt my bum.” She cries into his chest.

“Oh, you’ll be okay, wanna know how I know?” He asks, and she nods her head sucking on the corner of her blanket. “Because you are a big girl now.” He says, swaying her from side to side.

“I not a big girl, I baby.” She says, and Luke knows she’s only doing this because she wants to sleep with him and Michael.

“Zoe, you know our bed at Mimi’s isn’t big enough for all of us…” Luke says warningly, knowing Michael would probably kill him if he brought her into their room.

“But I want you!” She whines, making Dax stir in his sleep.

“I know, but you can’t.”

“Please, I sleep with dada and you?”

“Zo, I already told you you can’t,” Luke says warningly.

“But I said please!” She screeches, balling her blanket up and chucking it at Dax. Luckily the blanket unravels and flutters to the ground before it reaches the bed.

“I know you said please, but that still doesn’t change that mine and dadda’s bed is too small for the three of us.”

“Luke, is everything okay?” Liz asks, poking into the room.

“Everythings fine, Zoé is just refusing to sleep in here.”

“Why won’t you sleep in here, Zo? She asks, walking fully in the room.

“Not sleepy…” She says, but her body betrays her and she yawns.

“Then what was that?” Liz asks, smoothing the hair out of her face.

“I pretend.”

“How about you come with me, and we let your daddies go to sleep,” Liz says, holding out her arms.

“Koko come too?”

“Who’s Koko?” Luke asks.

“Your dad, apparently,” Liz says to him, “Koko is sleeping already.”

“But I want Koko.”

“Well, how about we have a slumber party with Koko then,” Liz says, holding her arms out again. “You’ll have to go right to sleep though, yeah?”

“Okay.” She says, throwing herself and Liz.

“Thanks, mum,” Luke says, kissing Zoé good-night (again) and handing her, her blanket. “You be good for Mimi, yeah?” Luke says, and she nods her head.

“Night night, Daddy.” She replies, around a mouth full of her blanket.

“How about we don’t put that in our mouth?” Liz says, taking the corner of the blanket out of Zoé’s mouth.

Luke walks out of the room Dax and Zoé were sleeping in, and into his old room. He finds Michael pulling his shirt over his head. He walks up behind him and wraps his arms around his torso, leaning his chin on his shoulder. “Hey.”

“FUCK!” Michael says jumping, startled.

“Mmm, okay,” Luke says, biting at his lip ring.

“Ugh…” Michael says, turning in Luke’s arms and pushing him backwards to the bed.

“Umf.” Luke groans when he lands on the bed, Michael on top of him. Michael doesn’t waste any time undressing Luke, and finishing what he had started outside.

\-----

** **

**** ** **

** **

**** ** **

 

In the morning, Michael is woken up to the sound of Liz making breakfast downstairs. He turns to the right to find Luke curled up on his side, still sleeping. He starts contemplating waking Luke up and going downstairs to help make breakfast, or cuddle into him and go back to sleep until someone comes to get them when Luke slowly opens his eyes.

“Morning…” Luke whispers, voice hoarse with sleep.

“Morning…” Michael says, Daxton’s giggle wafts in through their open window from the back garden. “That sounds like he’s up to no good.”

“You would know…” Luke laughs trying his hardest not to fall back asleep, and Michael narrows his eyes at him. “I’m sleepy…” Luke mumbles, scooting closer, so he’s almost completely on top of Michael.

“Go away, I don’t like you,” Michael says, trying to push him off, but failing because Luke has him pinned.

“But Mimi, I hears them.” They hear Zoé’s voice travel through their closed bedroom door.

“Zoé Elizabeth, didn’t I just get done telling you not to go upstairs and bother your daddies?”

“Bu…”

“No, now get back down here and leave them be.” Liz scolds her from downstairs.

“I just want my daddies…” She says, and they can practically hear her pout as she goes back downstairs.

“God Bless your mum,” Michael says, and Luke nods half asleep. “I guess we are staying here then, yeah?” Michael asks when Luke’s breathing evens out and he falls asleep again. Michael closes his eyes to falling asleep shortly after, fingers buried in the back of Luke’s hair.

**A half hour later**

“Michael, Luke, it’s time for breakfast,” Liz calls out from the bottom step, startling Luke awake.

“Michael…” Luke says, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “Michael…” He says, again trying to shake him awake.

“No.”

“Michael, Luke?” Liz calls, this time knocking on their bedroom door.

“Daddies!” Zoé calls simultaneously with Liz, banging on the door.

“We’re up,” Luke calls.

“Speak for yourself.” Michael mumbles, pulling a pillow over his head.

Zoé manages to fling the door open and starts to walk into the room before Liz grabs her arm. “Zoé, you know we don’t just barge into someone’s bedroom.”

“Why?” Zoé asks.

“Because it’s polite to ask for permission first, to make sure that everyone is decent?”

“What’s decent?”

“It’s alright, Mum, she can come in,” Luke calls out, before turning his head back into the crook of Michael’s neck.

“She’s seen worse than what she’s about to see…” Michael snorts, as Liz lets Zoé go.

“What kind of parents did I raise you two to be?” Liz asks, barely entering the room.

“Oh God, don’t say it like that...it makes this sound like some incestual crap,” Michael complains.

Zoé runs into the room and climbs onto the bed, laying on top of  Michael’s left side. “Hi, Dada.” She says, resting her chin on Michael’s chest, staring at him.

“Hi, Zozo.” He says, smoothing the hair out of her face.

“Well, I did practically raise...” Liz says, and Michael cuts her off.

“No, no, no…” Michael groans, making both Liz and Luke laugh.

“Alright, alright, well breakfast is ready when you are…” Liz says, holding her hands up as she turns and walks out of the bedroom.

Luke rolls out of bed a few minutes later, and Zoé climbs over Michael kneeing him in the groin, as she tries to get to Luke. “FUCK!” Michael cries, curling into fetal position rocking back and forth.

Zoé reaches out and smacks him on the arm, “That’s a bad word!”

“MmmhhmmmJESUSCHRIST!” Michael groans, biting his fist.

“Zo, can you go tell Mimi Dada needs ice when we come downstairs?” Luke asks, setting her on the ground.

“‘Kay...” She says, running out of the bedroom.

“Hey, you alright?” Luke asks Michael, once she’s gone.

“I just got kneed in the balls, what do you think?” He asks, holding his hand out for Luke to help him up. Luke helps him out of bed, as he doubles over leaning into him. “This fucking sucks.” He groans.

“Alright, lets just put one foot in front of the other,” Luke says, guiding him out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

“I’m not a child, I know how to walk you know.”

“For someone who needs help, you are awfully hostile,” Luke replies, helping him half-way down the stairs.

When they reach the bottom of the stairs, Luke lets Michael go, and he limps to the kitchen.

“Is everything alright?” Liz asks, worried when they finally make it to the table.

“Great…” Michael groans as he places the ice on his groin sighing.

“What happened?”

“Zoé’s knees happened,” Michael replies, laying his head back against the chair.

“He's being over dramatic,” Luke says, pulling out the chair next to him and sitting down.

Michael turns his head to the side and glares at Luke. “Hey...I’m going to remember this the next time one of them knees you in your junk.” He says, and Luke bites his thumb trying not to laugh.

“You do that…” Luke replies.

“I’m going to call everyone inside to eat,” Liz says, standing up and walking to the door to the back garden. Once outside, she calls Daxton, Zoé, and Andrew in for breakfast.

A few minutes later, they all return washed up and ready to eat. Liz places a few different serving plates on the table and everyone starts to help themselves.

“Zo, can I help you?” Luke asks as she tries to grab a pancake from the main dish.

“No, I do it!” She says, briefly glaring at him.

“Alright, no need to be sassy about it,” Luke says, and Michael snorts.

They eat in relative silence. Even Dax, who is usually bouncing around in his chair, was quiet. Luke stares at him questioningly, “Dax, you good?” He asks, Dax yawns around a bite of pancake, but nods his head. “What’ve you been doing outside?”

“Tryin’ find an easter bunny.” He says, resting his chin in the palm of his hand.

“What time did he wake up this morning?” Luke asks.

“Half seven, I believe,” Andy replies from the head of the table. “I came downstairs and found him on the couch watching the telly.

“You are going to need a nap today,” Luke says, looking at Dax.

“I do not.”

“Daxton,” Luke says warningly.

“No, I won’t do it. I won’t take a nap. I’m not tired.” He whines.

“How are you, my son?” Michael scoffs, making everyone laugh.

“I don’t know.” He yawns around a mouthful of pancake.

By the time breakfast is over Daxton has fallen asleep, his head laying half in his plate. “Can you bring him upstairs?” Luke asks, Michael.

“Sure why not, I didn’t just get hit in the balls or anythin'.”

“Are you ever going to let that go?” Luke asks.

“Nope.”

“Wonderful,” Luke replies, as Michael stands and makes his way over to Daxton.

“Hey Dax, come here…” Michael says, trying to pick him up.

“Noooooo,” He whines in his sleep, but Michael shushes him.

“Shush, it’s okay.” He says, and Dax clings to him burying his head in his neck. “Jesus, he’s getting too big.” Michael groans, trying to lift him higher in his arms. Michael carries him upstairs and lays him down on the bed in Jack and Ben’s old room. He whines and makes grabby hands in his sleep at the loss of contact, so Michael lays down next to him and Dax cuddles close.

Fifteen minutes later Luke walks into the room looking for Michael. “What happened to you?”

“He wouldn’t let me go,” Michael says, looking up from his phone.

“He wouldn’t let you go, or you wanted an excuse to get back in bed?” Luke asks, a knowing smile on his face.

“I can neither confirm nor deny your claim. Next question please?” He replies, making Luke laugh.

“So, Zoé is watching ‘Tangled’ downstairs with my mum…”

“What are you implying?” Michael grins cheekily.

“We have about 2 hours to escape just the two of us?”

“Oh…” Michael says, his face falling. “I was hoping you were talking about something else.”

“Jesus, no...I meant…”

“I understand what you meant now. What did you have in mind?”

“I don’t know, just go and see the places we used to hang out at.”

“So, you mean Ashton’s parents’ house?” Michael asks, and Luke snorts laughing.

“No, I meant like the places we went on dates.”

“So, Ashton’s parents’ house?”

“Shut up…” Luke laughs, turningto walk from the room. “You coming or what?”

Michael tucks and rolls Dax away from him and into a pillow, which he immediately clutches onto before easing out of bed. He follows Luke downstairs and into the entrance hall. “Hey mum, can you come here for a minute?” Luke calls when they reach the main level.

 

“What is it?” She asks, poking her head around the corner.

“We’re going to head out for a bit if that’s okay?”

“Alright, is Dax still asleep upstairs?” She asks, and they nod. “Call if you aren’t going to be back in time for dinner, yeah?” She calls, as they walk out the door.

“You drive…” Michael says, tossing the keys to Luke as they walk down the drive.

“You’re going to let me drive?!” Luke fakes surprise since he’s usually delegated to kid duty.

“Shut up…” Michael laughs as he shoves him. “Anyways, this was your idea.” He says, walking around the car and getting in the passengers seat. Luke gets in the drivers seat and starts the car, pulling out of the drive.

“Where are we going?” Michael asks after a few minutes of silence.

“You’ll see,” Luke replies turning again, and Michael rolls his eyes.

“You’ve got to be kidding…” Michael laughs shaking his head when Luke pulls up to Macca’s.

“We are going to do the greatest hits of ‘Clemmings’,” Luke says air quotes and all.

“Does that mean I get to get you off in the toilets then too?” Michael asks, and Luke blushes.

“No! We are adults now Michael, we’re supposed to be responsible and do adult things.”

“I don’t see how getting someone off in the toilet is unresponsible.”

“Irresponsible is the word you’re looking for, yeah?”

“Whatever…” Michael says, waving his hand in dismissal as he follows Luke out of the car and into Macca’s. “So, is that a ‘no’?” He asks once he catches up to him.

“Yes.”

“Yes, that’s a no, or yes that’s a yes?” Michael asks smirking, and Luke turns walking backwards.

“Yes, that’s a no.”

“Fine, Wowser.”

“I heard that…”

“Good, you were meant to,” Michael says, and Luke rolls his eyes.

While waiting in line Michael slings his arm around Luke's shoulders, leaning his head against Luke's. Luke knocks his head with Michael's and smiles slightly. This is what he enjoyed most, having time to connect with Michael without Dax or Zoé interrupting.

Luke happens to catch the eye of the young girl behind the counter, who was staring at them. He smiles at her, and she blushes furiously making a beeline for the back. Luke wants to laugh, but it’s their turn so he extracts himself from Michael and leads the way to the counter. He and Michael both order a drink and some ice cream, before finding their old spot and sitting down.

“Did you see the young girl behind the counter staring at us?” Michael asks, licking his spoon.

“Yeah,” Luke laughs.

“Oh good, so I didn't imagine things then.”

“Why do you say that?”

“Because one minute she was there staring at us, and the next she was gone,” Michael says.

“That might have been my fault,” Luke confesses. “I caught her looking at us, and I smiled at her. She looked like she was going to die and ran to the back.” He finishes with a laugh.

“Jesus, I can’t take you anywhere can I?”

“I didn’t do anything to her…”

“Yes, but you caught her staring, and that was enough to apparently mortify her.”

“Eat your ice cream and shut up Dr. Phil.” Luke responds, digging back into his ice cream.

Once they're done, they dispose of their mc flurry cups and head back to the car holding hands, letting go when they reach the car. “Where to next?” Michael asks after Luke presses send on a tweet.

** **

**** ** **

“I thought we’ve established the rules for today…” Luke says, and Michael glares at him. “I’m in charge, you are just along for the ride.”

“Whatever.” Michael pouts.

“Don’t pout, it’s not like you won’t find out.”

“I don’t like not knowing what’s going on.”

“I know,” Luke hums, as he drives to their next destination.

“Tell me!” He whines after a few minutes.

“Erm...No.”

“Oh come on, why? This isn’t even an official date.”

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.”

“God, you are such a child.”

“Am not…”

“Are too.”

“Am n...are you kidding me? The mall? You are bringing me to the mall?” Michael asks when Luke pulls up to the mall.

**** ** **

** **

** **

**** ** **

** **

**** ** **

** **

“Well, are you ready?” Luke asks once Michael puts his phone in his pocket.

“As I’ll ever be.” He says getting out of the car, waiting for Luke to meet him at the boot, so they could walk together. Halfway to the entrance Michael unconsciously reaches out and links his fingers with Luke’s.

\------

They walk around the mall for a bit, reminiscing about the times they spent there. The memories were bittersweet though because they were there alone, and all their stories involved Calum and Ashton.

“Do you remember when Calum bet you 5 dollars you wouldn’t sit in that red car over there and sing ‘Ridin’?” Michael asks when they pass ‘Nando’s’ for the third time.

“Yes.”

“I’ll bet you a proper date, and snog, you won’t do it now.” Michael grins, and Luke narrows his eyes.

“What do you mean by proper date?” Luke asks.

“How many different ways can you explain what a proper date is?”

“Fine,” Luke says, pulling his hand from Michael’s and walking over to the car.

Michael follows close behind Luke, skeptical that he would actually do it. Luke looks around the court before backing into the small red car. He turns forward and swings his right leg over the windshield, keeping his left leg outside the little car. He clears his throat and starts singing "Ridin'" by Chamillionaire as loud as he could. Some people stop and stare at him, others giggle at the scene while others don’t pay him any mind.

Michael pulls out his iPhone and snaps a picture of Luke sitting in the car, before giving him his hand helping him out. “I can’t believe you actually did that…” He laughs, shaking his head.

“I really wanted that date.” Luke grins and Michael leans forward kissing him quickly, catching Luke by surprise.

“Well, a bet is a bet,” Michael says, after pulling away from Luke.

“So where are you taking me?”

“Mmmmm...it’s a surprise.” Michael laughs walking away, enjoying how the tables have turned.

****** ** ** **

****** **

**** ** **

** **

**** ** **

** **

** **

** **

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you like it. It gave me a tooth ache writing this.


End file.
